


Afterlife

by Madness_of_Xara



Series: Origin Stories [3]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Based on the Purgatory Theory, Blood, Dance Clubs, Dancing, Depressing, Manslaughter, Mugging, OC, Rape doesn't happen but it gets close, suggested rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: 1989 was the year. Disco was the theme. Peach Creek was the place. Summer was the season. And in a dance club was the scene.When Nicole Susans is walking home from the club, she finds herself ambushed, taken into a dark alley where she ultimately meets her demise.





	Afterlife

1989 was the year. Disco was the theme. Peach Creek was the place. Summer was the season. And in a dance club was the scene. The girl, sixteen years old with a driver's license and a registered organ donor to boot, was dancing in the middle of the dance floor, the focus all on her. Sparkling orange eyes were closed, showing off their design of reds and yellows in eye shadow upon the upper eye lid, the eye liner that was expertly done on the rim, and the eye-popping mascara... There even seemed to be glitter in the mix.

Smiling, plump, full lips were painted a loving reddish orange, twinkling different colors with the disco lights flashing all over them, revealing them to be painted with glittered lip gloss. Bleached blond hair, dyed with all manner of colors ranging from reds to blues to pinks and purples and so on, stuck itself to her sweat coated skin, despite being pulled back into a tight pony tail at the base of her neck and a glitter covered, silver head band drawing her bangs away from her face.

Caramel tan skin glistened with a thin coat of sweat from her nightly excursions, shining slightly in the light. Torn denim shorts were tearing more as people walked over to her and danced with her, making some grabs at her. She laughed as her black tank top was tugged at from time to time, her sneakers squeaking almost silently on the dance floor. Her rainbow painted finger nails lightly grazed against some of her fellow dancers, but they never seemed to notice. They were having too much fun indulging in the art called dancing. She danced and danced, smiling and laughing and overall just having fun. She could dance forever, she was certain.

It was already midnight, way past the time she was supposed to be home, but who cared? It wasn't a school night, and her mother was too busy fussing over the approaching baby to care much about what her eldest daughter was doing. Not to mention that the girl was sure that her father was in bed after a long day at work. All she had to do was be home after _all_ the clubs closed... That was always how she did it, anyways. She was always home after all the clubs were closed down for the night and the parties were no longer going strong. The girl was just having fun doing what she craved day in and day out. Dancing and dancing and dancing, that was what she was born to do! So being in club after club was natural for her!

Of course, the club soon announced that it was unfortunately time for them to leave, the place having to close for the night. Nicole went from club to club, staying until they closed one by one until there was not a single one left. With no other club to turn to, the girl began to leave, heading over to the closest store there was. After getting three glass bottles of Coke, one for herself, her mother, and her father, she began the long track home. She didn't notice someone following her all the while. She was lost in thought, smiling to herself as she remembered every the things she did, all for her love of dancing.

When she was little, she remembered, she begged her parents to pay for dancing classes. They told her they would if she would stick with him. She was a ballerina and a tap dancer both from then on, always enjoying herself when she danced. She even danced in the kitchen with her tap dancing shoes to practice when she was cleaning up with her mother. She practiced for shows almost every waking moment she could as a child. Granted, she stopped taking the classes when she was thirteen, she had dreams bigger than a ballerina and a tap dancer. She wanted to dance in musicals, Broadway shows. She loved to dance, forever and always. It was the best thing, she believed. Dancing was a form of art.

Lost in thought, she popped open one of the bottles she had and tilted her head back, sipping it and smiling more. The familiar burn of holding the pop in her mouth for a moment rejuvenated her. The moment she walked close to an alley, however, she was suddenly shoved to the ground, her open bottle smashing into pieces and piercing her flesh while the drink itself splattered out under her. She hissed in pain, tensing up when she felt something, or rather, someone, straddling her waist from behind. Frightened and awfully aware of reality now, the girl struggled. Her wallet was pulled from her pocket as her arms were pinned above her head. "Ah, Nicole Susans. Sixteen years old, drivers license, *and* organ donor? Nice, nice," a voice purred huskily and gruffly in her ear. "I'll just take your money and return the wallet, Miss Susans~. And perhaps... a little something else, as well..." A hand slapped her rump and she cried out in alarm.

"G-get off of me!" she cried out, struggling. "Ah, you're a feisty one! Taking your virginity will be a fun feat~!" the man above her smirked. Nicole struggled and squirmed, tears stinging her eyes. Her wallet was laid on her back and there was suddenly a knife at her throat.

"Stop struggling or you will be cut," the man warned. Valuing her life, Nicole stopped, biting her lip. Why did there have to be nobody out that night, walking the streets? She couldn't call out for help that wasn't there.

"P-please... stop..." she begged. She whimpered when the knife was gone, replaced by the sound of the man's pants coming undone. Not good, not good at all. Then she felt her pants being pulled down, her underwear staying in place. She felt him, grinding against her. She sobbed, unable to do anything. She tried, using her legs to try and kick the man. He had just started to pull down her underwear when she managed a hit to his back. He growled at her and stopped, taking hold of her hair. He then began to slam it up and down on the concrete. The pain was horrid… Nicole felt something hot and sticky on the ground with every slam.

She heard a car and the man was suddenly cussing, fixing himself quickly and taking off. The car saw him and stopped, a couple leaving the vehicle to rush out to the alley only to find that Nicole was barely alive, her face bloody, lip busted, nose broken, and forehead smashed in with cuts and shards of glass sticking out from her flesh. They fixed her up before attempting to take her to the hospital. The open pop was wasted, the money was gone, and the only things that were left being in the alley that night were two unbroken but cracked pop bottles of Coke-a-Cola, a busted bottle with glass and its previous contents splattered out everywhere on the concrete, the knife of the mugger/about-to-be-rapist, Nicole's moneyless wallet, and a puddle of blood.

Nicole died on the car ride to the hospital, her head in her female savior's lap. She wished that she had the chance to call her parents one last time before hand before she died. She whispered out a silent and choked out, "I'm sorry..." before her life slipped away from her. Two weeks later, after being confirmed as an organ donor and having certain organs removed, there was a funeral and public arrest. The man who had attempted to rape, mugged, and murdered Nicole was arrested and found guilty in court, sent to prison for life. The girl's parents wept over their daughter's grave, placing her favorite flowers on her grave; lilies. No parent ever deserves to see their child being buried six feet under. Not one. They loved their little girl with all of their hearts and now she was gone.

It wasn't the same when their second child was born, a girl named Madison. She was told of her deceased older sister and the reason they were more strict with her than the older girl. Of course, by the time she had been told of the girl's existence, she already knew of her through her old room (her parents had kept it under lock and key, but the little child managed to pick lock her way in after a lot of trial and error). She had found someone sleeping in the bed; it was from then on that she believed in ghosts and managed to sneak into her room every night, learning about her sister; the ghost's existence was gone on the day of the girl's death, July 22nd, no longer in the house yet returning the next day only to repeat everything she did up until the next year, disappearing once again on July 22nd.

When she was thirteen in the autumn of 2002, she was brought to see the girl's grave with a fresh bouquet of flowers in her arms to carry. The little girl sat on her knees and wiped away the fallen leaves from the tomb stone that was there. She traced the letters of the tomb stone before feeling tears in her eyes. "Mama, Daddy, she would have been twenty nine years old this year, wouldn't she...?" she asked them, looking at them sadly. They nodded a bit grimly.

She looked back at the grave and leaned forward, kissing the name that was on there. "I miss you, sissy..." she whispered, truly missing her. She didn't have a sister for the longest time. She spent maybe four or five years learning about her from her ghost and her behavior, but she didn't know her on a personal level. She learned that ghosts only did what they did in life, nothing more. Her sister's ghost slept and danced and smiled and laughed, talking on the disconnected phone that was in her room to people who had their own lives and families by now. They never answered back, Madison knew that much, but the ghost still laughed and talked, making plans for a past that already passed. Madison laid the flowers down on the dirt and silently read her tomb stone. On the girl's grave, it read, ' _Nicole L. Susans. Born on July 13, 1973. Died on July 22, 1989. Loving daughter, sister, and friend. We will all miss you. Rest in Peace._ '

Meanwhile, in the afterlife, Nicole woke groggily, just like she always had. She sat up and stretched, yawning as she did so. She had no memories of the day before, and the day before that... Only key things came to mind, things that made the day itself important...

She stood, stretching herself before she went to take a shower and get dressed. Once dressed, she was more than happy to go outside and wander the Cul-de-Sac, wanting to find out just what was held in store for her that day... Even if she wouldn't remember it the next day...


End file.
